


RED

by CrunchyLeaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choreographer Lee Felix, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Producer Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves
Summary: In a world where when you meet your soulmate, a song only you and your destined would hear play in both your ears. It may be an existing song, it may just be a melody or a nursery rhyme. But it would definitely be symbolic and hold meaning for both soulmates.This was how Changbin met his.





	RED

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this on the bus ride home and wrote it in a day. Best read when listening to RED by the rose.

Changbin stood in the sweltering heat. A heat, unlike anything he had ever experience before back in his homeland South Korea. The kind that seemed that you were being oven baked and the heat sapped at your life force. Yet despite the sweat and the heat Changbin remained chirpy much like the cicadas singing loudly as he, his sister and his parents waited for their bus. The Seo family were on a small getaway to the land down under to visit their aunt (father’s sister) who had migrated here. What was even more exciting to the nine-year-old apart from his first time visiting another country was that he was visiting the suburbs of Australia, where he got to see what kind of lives Australian kids his age lived. Did they play soccer in the park before dinner as he did? Were they friendly and enjoy catching bugs? Did they like kimchi as well? All important questions he had to interrogate his aunt with.

“Come on Changbin, the bus is here.” His mum said, sticking out her hand for her son to hold as a big blue bus came down the large empty road. The bus pulls over, releasing a loud exhausted sigh.

“G’ day.” The bus conductor greats and Changbin cannot help but shy behind his mother. Changbin had never been exceptionally comfortable with strangers, managing only a mute wave. The conductor laughs a hearty chuckle at Changbin’s cuteness and Changbin’s parents smile apologetically before dragging Changbin and his elder sister to the seats. The family of four plops down on a pair of seats, Changbin and his mother, his sister and his father. For the most part, the bus ride was silent, only the sound of the humming engine and the huff of the breaks at each bus stop. Changbin had borrowed his sister’s Sony digital walkman so he had been entertain by loud pop music many of which was unfamiliar to him but he listened to nonetheless. The bus ride was going to be a long one according to his mother hence he was thankful his sister had willingly shared her walkman with him. However, it was long until the rocking motion of the moving bus started to coax his eyes to close. His family had already fallen asleep, his sister tucked under his father, Changbin’s mum leaned against the window passed out.

At this moment the bus had stopped once again, this time a young boy and his mother boarded the bus. And a song catchy song played through Changbin’s earphones, Changbin knew he would like this song even if it was just a few beats in.

_Stay. Little starlight_  
_The fireflies leading me_

He looked about Changbin’s age, maybe a little younger. Chestnut brown hair, small button nose, a little tanner than most but distinctively Korean. And on his face a galaxy of stars.

_Take take me with you_   
_ Inside your breathtaking gaze_

The boy had on earphones as well and in his small palm a walkman. He and his mother did not take a seat and instead decided to stand right in front of Changbin and his family. Changbin could not help but have his eyes glued onto the stranger.

_The moonlight shinning_   
_ I find my way_

While standing and clutching to the bus railing the boy was making small movements. Almost like… he was dancing? A little twitch to the left, a shoulder lift to the right and a small sway. It was strangely fascinating to Changbin watching this boy move. While minute movement they were fluid and effortless as if the boy had been born to move to the rhythm.

_Slowly come closer to me_

Changbin did not even realise the bus had come to another stop until the boy hopped off following after his mother. Changbin’s eyes chased after the lasts glimpses of the boy for which he longed to continue watching.

“Binnie we are getting off on the stop after.” Changbin’s mother rubbed her eyes sleepily, effectively snapping Changbin out of staring.

“Okay.” He mumbles to himself, a little disheartened.

Little did Changbin realise his walkman had ran out of battery a while ago.

\---

Changbin tried to blink the sleep from his eyes, a little confused to why he suddenly remembered that scene. Grabbing onto the handlebars, the 21-year-old rocks back and forth along with the bus that hurtling forward along the streets of Seoul. It was 9 am and the bus was packed with commuters heading to work. Men in dress shirts and office pants clutching onto their briefcases and women in tight pencil skirts and pale coloured blouses. Changbin stood out like a sore thumb with his black snapback on backwards and graphic black sweater fashionably tucked into a pair of black skinnies. But Changbin could care less, he was used to this, having worked as a producer for JYP for more than 3 years. Having only gotten 2 hours of sleep the night before, a product of his insomnia and restlessness, Changbin had now officially conceded that he was experiencing his first writer’s block. It had never been like this before. Ideas, lyrics and beats usually flow quite naturally for Changbin. JYP just had to request a love song and give him a three-week deadline. This was crazy. Changbin did not do love. Emo dark stuff right up his alley, but love? Changbin has not even caught a glimpse of his soulmate before much less dated anyone or had a crush. Love was a foreign language to Seo Changbin. Chan and Jisung his fellow JYP producers laugh at his demise, both of which have already found their respective partners the universe had already assigned to them, Woojin and Minho.

Changbin could not help but let out a large sigh.

_Follow the light_   
_ With the pouring shooting stars_

A familiar tune Changbin picks up from his headphones.

_Stay, up above the clouds_   
_ The flowers bloom like paradise_

He cannot seem to remember the title or the singer of the song but Changbin knows he really loves this song. Changbin bops along with it and takes a subconscious look to the left. He stops in his treks. A couple of individuals away from him was a boy. Probably a couple of years younger than him. Much like changbin, a pair of airpods adorn the other boy’s ears and he stuck out due to the casual streetwear. Flaming ginger hair, incredibly pretty almost baby looking face and the oversized white hoodie made the boy even cuter. The boy was fair, Korean standard of beauty fair. It made his paint-splattered freckles stick out like constellations.

_Dance move your body_   
_ Fly like you’re dreaming_

As if on command with the lyrics, Changbin watched the boy roll his shoulders. The boy’s eyes are closed as he felt his own music, moving his chest according to the beat. Changbin saw the boy open his palm against the overhanging handles and move his fingers in dance moves Changbin lacked the privilege of seeing it in its full glory. The ginger moves elegantly, fluid like water Changbin cannot really call it a dance but he knew the other boy was an outstanding dancer. A boy born to dance much like...

The Australian freckled boy on the bus. The same one who danced…

He heard this song then too.

Was he…

No impossible.

Changbin snapped back into reality at the sudden jerk of the bus which causes the dark boy to wobble. The bus doors let out a heavy huff open and the ginger slips right through the mass of people by the door. Changbin wants to tell him to wait but the words get strangled and die in his throat before he could even croak out a sound. Leaving the older in an awkward half large forward with his hand half stuck out but feet unmoving.

With that, the bus doors let out another sigh (as if the universe is giving Changbin a disappointed sigh) and the doors closed shut. Changbin watched himself bypass a blob of flaming red hair, once again missing the boy the fates had decided would be his perfect match.

For the next 7 days, regardless of the need to go to the studio, Changbin woke up at 8 and diligently took bus 0325 at 9. All in hopes to catch a glimpse of a certain redhead.

\---

It was dark out. Even darker than usual with the ongoing storm. The glass windows that lined the corridor were almost pitch black, making the white lights a little too glaring for Changbin’s eyes. Changbin pulls his beanie a little lower and shuffles down the hall.

Nearing 1 am, Changbin thought it was about time he took a breather. He had just submitted his latest project to JYP two days before and he was pleasantly surprised that JYP accepted it almost immediately without any amendments. Changbin then spent the whole of today morning and afternoon recording the song with the idol group his song would be gifted to. Now entering the wee hours he was going to start mixing the track and cutting it. He hopes to finish it in two days but Chan nags at him to not overwork himself. Changbin cannot help but scoff knowing full well that Chan was even more overworked than himself and Jisung.

Changbin tries to follow Chan’s motherly advice, he works out at least four times a week, two hours each time. He eats healthily and cuts down on processed food but its a little difficult when it’s two am and craving tteokbokki. Changbin takes breaks, such as now, where he just aimlessly walks around JYP’s maze of floors and rooms.

Today, Changbin just so happens to have wandered to the dance practice floor. As expected all of the rooms are dark and currently unused Changbin notes as he passes them one by one. Moving closer to the end of the hall Changbin hears the beats of muffled music. The final practice room at the end had still been in used. The beats grew louder as Changbin walked nearer, undecipherable due to the thick walls. He peaks through the small window opening and catches sight of a boy.

_The moonlight shinning_   
_ I find my way_   
_ Slowly come closer to me_

The boy. Same red ginger hair and fair skin.

He back faced Changbin, in front of the panel of mirrors. The boy danced. He danced his heart out.

_With the flashlight showing_   
_ Follow the light_

The boy was both powerful and elegant. Where each muscle taunt, the next relaxed creating more than just a performance, he created a story. One of longing and hope, anticipation and excitement. Parts where he flowed with the beat and seamlessly rode the rhythm.

_With the pouring shooting stars._

Changbin hadn’t even realised he had turned the knob and opened the door. Entering the room that’s, when he heard it.

_I wanna be red._

The redhead boy’s dance peaks with the chorus of the song. His movements grew faster, graceful but more desperate. Like a flame, the boy consumed the entire studio with his stage presence.

_Just the burning fire in front of me._

The boy had his eyes closed for the most part entirely immersed in the song. For the times his eyes fluttered open, the boy’s stare was piercing, warm honey-brown orbs exposing a current of emotions. He did not seem to realise that Changbin was standing by the door in awe.

_I wanna be red._   
_ Just like the sky painted in red._

This song was the one Changbin wrote, his voice is literally in the demo that was being played. The song he heard on the bus. Twice. The two times he had seen this boy.

_I dont care_   
_ I just wanna be_

  
He did not know what came over Changbin but he started moving closer. The song was ending with a long instrumental that mirrored fireworks.

And that’s what it had been.

Fireworks.

As the song stopped, the boy stopped dancing. He turns on instinct to Changbin, warm eyes wide with surprise and the two collide. Changbin pulls the boy in and kisses him on the lips. Startled the ginger stiffens but is quick to melt into the kiss, deepening it. The boy’s touch felt like flames dancing on Changbin’s skin, ones that he felt even through his thick hoodie. The kiss was messy, too much saliva, too much tongue, too much smiling in between. But undoubtedly perfect. Changbin felt the boy shudder when Changbin grabbed his slim waist and neck, much like how he felt tingles down his spine when the boy’s fingers stroked the back of Changbin’s neck. When he finally pulled away Changbin got a good look at the beautiful boy in front of him.

The same fair skin littered with stars. Slightly pouty, perfectly shaped lips. Full cheeks and sharp jawline giving him an almost fairy-like look. A single cross earing was worn on his right ear. The boy’s flaming hair was damp just like his white tee shirt that clung onto his very abs looking stomach.

“Hi.” The boy greets meekly with a bright smile and sticks out his hand for a shake, “My name’s Lee Felix.”

Changbin quirks an eyebrow from the voice that escapes the other’s lips. Wow did the voice not match his face. It was deeper than the Marianna Trench.

“Changbin.” Changbin grabs Felix’s hand. Boy were they small, it makes Changbin coo on the inside. “Seo Changbin.”

“You wrote that song, didn’t you? And the demo had your voice too.” Felix gestured to the speakers.

“Yeah… I did.” A little embarrassed that Their song was eventually going to be played on national and international airwaves.

“It’s amazing. I love it.” Felix grinned widely. His eyes becoming crescents, exposing his pearly whites. His smile was literally sunshine. Changbin could not help smile too.

“Would like to grab something to eat Changbin hyung?” Felix asks. “I assume you’re my hyung, I’m still not sure about Korean culture and formalities. I’m sorry if I’m coming off too rude, I grew up in Australia so my Korean is mainly informal speech and a lil rusty.” Felix babbles in a rapid-fire, impressive to even SpearB.  
“It’s okay Felix. Take a deep breath.” Felix does as he is instructed, breathing in and out, before Changbin continues. “I’m born in 99. I know you’re Australian. We met before, kinda, when we were younger. I had been visiting my Aunt and you and your mum board the same bus my family was on. Then I saw you, with your earphones in dancing a little.”

Felix eyes widened impossibly. “Oh My God hyung, you were there. How did I not notice?! I knew the song was familiar. Oh God, you saw me dancing like an idiot to myself as a nine-year-old. Wait then...”

“I saw you two weeks ago, also on the bus. Yeah you were also dancing to yourself”

“Why is it every time I’m acting stupid you are there?” Felix groans into his hands, his ears flushed pink.

Changbin laughs at his soulmates adorableness.

“Come on Fe, no need to get embarrassed now. It’s a cute habit. Also, we are now joined at the hip, aren’t we Soulmate? Let’s get something to eat, I’m hungry.” Changbin grabs Felix’s hand and drags the boy along.

Felix follows with little resistance, his face red at the word. Soulmate.

Everything truly was Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I use writing to escape and live in an idealistic world. Nine or None.  
I'm not an amazing writer neither is my English really good, so please bear with me. Thanks so much for taking your time to read.


End file.
